


Dean Didn't Want to Watch A Dumb Movie and Cas Didn't Know How To Stay Quiet

by kayd (KayD)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Public Sex, movie theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayD/pseuds/kayd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas get dragged along to see Magic Mike by Becky Rosen and ever more reluctant Sam. Dark theaters ought to be taken advantage of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Didn't Want to Watch A Dumb Movie and Cas Didn't Know How To Stay Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted by a follower on Tumblr to write this. His prompt was  
> "Dean and Castiel get horny watching Magic Mike in the movie theater and try to discretely do it during the movie, trying to not be noticed by the people in the theater. They're alone in the top row."  
> I deviated a bit, because I have never in fact watched Magic Mike and I couldn't really reference it like I had. I also added in awkward!Sam and creepy!Becky because I love Sammy being all bothered and uncomfortable. I find sick pleasure in his discomfort.
> 
> (Edit: I'm in the process of coming back and fixing a lot of the issues I have with this fic. It's going to change a bit, hopefully for the better.)

The whole thing had been Sam's idea, gone wrong by a cruel manipulation of fate. The four of them had set out to see A Badass Action Movie and then the tickets sold out and Becky, Sam's peppy cheerleader, had piped up. So now Dean was stuck on a double date to see some shitty movie about male strippers or something. Castiel made no complaint or comment, simply holding loosely to Dean as they followed a chattering Becky and an awkward Sam to their theater. Sam towered over his date by at least a foot and with his floppy brown hair and slumped shoulders, he couldn't look more uncomfortable. Dean turned to look at his own date - at his innocently blank expression, at his hand hanging loosely from Dean's sleeve and at the awkwardly formal button up shirt and black slacks - and grinned. He was one lucky fucker.  
  
Dean was known through his high school for his open minded attitude toward sex, regardless of gender. He was also known as a heart breaker and never settled long on one person. But halfway through the first semester of their junior year, Castiel had shown up, all bizarre and quiet and forward and Dean found himself fixated. He spent more time hanging out with Cas in the library than he did watching the cheerleaders practice. He liked Cas' face with its hidden emotions and striking eyes and full lips. He liked working to pull those lips into a grin and he fantasized about bringing them to his own, along with several other far less innocent locations. He had fun making Cas tilt his head in confusion with sex jokes and references to 80s movies.  
  
It was sudden, their relationship, as things often were with Castiel. Dean had found that when Cas had a goal, he put himself into it wholeheartedly without caution or self consciousness. So Dean found himself pinned by Castiel's eyes as Cas told him in his oddly formal fashion that he wanted to date him. Dean nodded dumbly in agreement and then grinned smugly, because if he was honest with himself, he had wanted this all along. They made plans to meet for dinner at Dean's favorite diner and after that date, things just fell into place. After a month, Dean gave them the title of boyfriends and that was that. Officially a couple. Most of the way through their senior year and they were still going strong. It was the talk of the school for quite a while.  
  
Dean came back to the present when he realized he was being ushered into the theater by an extra-annoying Becky.  
“Oh Sammy, I'm SO excited, thank you thank you thank you for agreeing to do this, you're so amazing!” Becky squealed, gripping his arm tight in way that made both Sam and Dean wince. Sam smiled uncomfortably, showing signs that he already regretted agreeing to come. Dean snickered. Sam had found himself cornered by Becky, who poured her affection on him like molasses, clingy and hard to escape. He finally conceded to a date on the condition that he could drag Dean and Cas along. He had really had to work that one, fighting hard not to punch Dean in the face after he fell over laughing when Sam asked.

  
“Yeah, Becky. Sure. No problem,” Sam coughed, rolling his eyes to the ceiling as the death grip dragged him into the rows of seats.

“Let's sit up front! Right here in the middle,” she showed abnormal strength, heaving Sam's mass with her tiny body, into a seat in the second row.

“Oh no, crazy. We're sitting in the back. The fewer people see me here, the better,” Dean said, wrapping his arm around Cas and climbing the stairs. Sam shot him a pleading look as Becky yanked him into the seat next to her and shook his shoulders in excitement. Dean smirked and ignored him. As they approached the last and darkest row in the theater, Dean pushed Cas in front of him, up into the very back corner seat, before settling in beside him. Cas looked at him with a befuddled expression.

“Dean, why have you chosen to sit so far from Sam and Becky?”

“Well, Cas,” he slid his arm around Cas' shoulders and gave him a once over with a dirty grin, “I figured if we're gonna get stuck at this shitty movie, we might as well take advantage of the dark room.”

Cas tilted his head in his normal confused fashion. Dean pulled Cas closer and ran his tongue along Cas' neck, nipping and teasing up to his jaw. When he sat back, Cas' eyes were gleaming and he nodded in understanding. Dean grinned again. As soon as the lights went down, Cas latched himself onto Dean, sliding his hands along his chest and thighs, lips latching onto Dean's neck. Dean fought down a moan. This was one of those things that he really loved about Cas – his urgency with goals extended into his sex life. When Cas decided to make Dean cum, he set right to it. Dean cast a glance around the theater. It was an earlier showing so it was mostly empty, just a handful of women and teenage girls and a few other couples. No one sitting anywhere near them.

Cas had figured out how to get the arm between his seat and Dean's raised and was pulling Dean's body closer, hands sliding under Dean's t-shirt as his lips and teeth worked away at Dean's neck and earlobe. He moved quickly and with efficiency, one hand sliding to play with Dean's nipple as the other slid down to cup Dean's half hard cock through his jeans. Dean hissed quietly, putting himself into action. His arms roped around Cas, pulling him half into his lap. One hand tangled in Cas' hair while the other slid down the back of Cas' slacks, grabbing hard at his ass. Their mouths crashed together, their high libidos dragging them down quickly into wet teeth-clashing kisses, full of breathy gasps as their hands tugged and pulled. Dean yanked at Cas' hair as Cas groped at Dean's solid hard on, both trying hard to stay quiet.

Dean pulled back for air and found Cas staring at him unwavering, his face indecipherable. He was betrayed only by the flush obvious on his cheeks and his blown pupils. His eyes looked black in the dark of the theater, almost demonic and when he smiled, Dean felt a shiver run down his spine. Cas leaned in and pressed his lips to Dean's ear.

“Dean,” Cas sounded shaken, voice hushed but heavy with desire, “Would you like if I blew you now? Because I think I'd like to blow you.”

Dean shuddered, biting down a moan as he nodded hurriedly, thrusting his straining cock into Cas' tight grip. Cas gave him another smile and Dean was once again struck by how much it changed him. He looked so much more alive, a fact emphasized by the tent rising from the crotch of his pants. Dean slid his hand off of Cas' ass and wrapped his hand around Cas' cock through the slacks. He stroked the knob once, twice, three times, before Castiel growled and threw his hand out of the way as he lunged for Dean's belt. As Cas yanked the belt open and popped the button and broke the zipper in his eagerness, Dean was reminded of Cas' unusual strength. It had its benefits, especially during sex, because Cas could pin him without effort and take him with the force that Dean needed to cum hard and long.

Dean's head fell back against the chair back and he held in moans that rumbled quietly in his throat. He couldn't hold in his gasp as Cas' lips locked fast around the head of his cock, taking no pause before sliding down and impaling his throat with Dean's cock, tongue doing vicious swirls and figure eights around the base before he started bobbing. He settled into a perfect rhythm effortlessly, gag reflex completely none existent. Dean was floored. His fingers dug hard into his one armrest and into Cas' hair, rocking his hips in time with the tempo, throbbing and melting. His mind dissolved and he began failing to stifle his noise, grunts and low jagged moans. After a few moments of this, he began babbling in a low tone, just loud enough for Cas to hear.

“God, fuck, Cas... Your throat is so hot. God you're so good at this, fucking amazing, love your mouth, love it... Wanna cum in your mouth, Cas, wanna feel you swallow it all...” Dean was gone, head lolling around as Cas redoubled his efforts, humming quietly on Dean's cock. With the last of his mental facets, Dean yanked at Cas' belt loops, turning him around so he was back in his seat, making him fold in half to hunch over Dean's lap as Dean reached past Cas' button and zipper to wrap his hands around Cas' boxer covered erection.

Cas jumped as he was shifted, faltering his rhythm for the first time, whining around the head of Dean's hard on as Dean started slowly stroking him. Again, Cas dove down, deep-throating with all he had, with every ounce of need that was pulsing in Dean's hand. Dean, in turn, started pumping Cas' cock faster, slipping past the soft fabric to stroke with his bare hand, creating a nicer friction which had Castiel trembling. Dean was losing himself fast, the orgasm flooding him, muscles growing tenser and head filling with fog. His thrusts and strokes became erratic and he was gasping for air too loudly for the theater of people to miss.

He came, hard, muscles pulling tight as he thrust up with his whole body, burying his cock into Cas' throat. Cas shook, gulping down every drop, eyes tight shut as he tried to rock his hips into Dean's tight grip. As the aftershocks wore down, Dean melted into his seat, face flushed and forehead beading with sweat. He could feel Cas' humping against his fingers and his hand tightened. He leaned over to wrap an arm around Castiel's waist and pulled him closer. His hand stroked expertly in time with Cas' bucking hips. Cas seemed to have less control then Dean, as he started moaning against Dean's neck, muttering reverent praise and quiet curses. Dean could feel his tension, could feel the heat rising, felt Cas' fingers digging into his chest as he grappled for purchase, for solidity as his mind flushed away.

Dean felt Cas lock up before he felt Cas' hot cum flood over his hand. He was taken aback when Cas let out a full moan, deep and throaty as he came, which was so much louder than it should have been. Dean looked up from his boyfriend's flushed face to see half the theater looking around, aghast, searching for the source of the sound. Dean's cheeks burned and he pulled his hand free of Cas' slacks, wiping his wet hand on his jeans. He tucked himself away, pulled Cas' legs into his lap and let Cas curl around him like a contented cat, sighing happily against his ear.

When the movie finally ended, neither of them could say a damn thing about what it had been about, but when Becky asked them if they'd enjoyed it, Dean shot her his dirtiest grin and Cas turned bright red. Sam squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head, as if he knew. He probably did. Dean and Cas weren't very quiet at home either.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So this is my first full fic in years. I worked hard on it, but not so hard that I wouldn't appreciate constructive criticism.  
> I hope I stayed in character. I hope my grammar was all right. I hope you can all ignore my love of run on sentences. I hope you like it.  
> *slowly dying*  
> Now it's on the internet. Augh.


End file.
